


A Different Normal

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Byleth's Therapy Case Files [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Asexual Bernadetta, Asexual Byleth, Asexual Character, Asexuality, FE3H Kinkmeme, Gen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: “Bernadetta, I am also asexual.”Bernadetta paused in her rambling and stared at Byleth. “What?”~~~Byleth asks to meet with Bernadetta after reading her message in the advice box and helps Bernadetta take the first step in accepting a part of herself that causes her distress.
Series: Byleth's Therapy Case Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761520
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	A Different Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Written For the 3H Kink [Meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1013212#cmt1013212)  
> Prompt: Byleth (Any gender) has never felt any particular sexual attraction to people, and for the most part has been completely unbothered by this. Its who they are, and besides sex seems kind of gross and complicated. So really, they’re glad they’re asexual.
> 
> Cue them having a student at Garregh Mach who is also asexual, but is having a lot harder time reconciling their asexuality with the culture and expectations around them, especially if they are a noble and are expected to get married and have lots of children with crests. Which of course leads to Byleth once again acting as their student’s therapist.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~  
> I honestly was holding back on writing out a full blown therapy session, which would probably be very boring to read but I wanted it to have a few therapy elements in there.

Byleth had to give Bernadetta credit for not bolting out of her office. Although Byleth had planned for this ahead of time, making her office look more inviting, Byleth putting her chair in front of her desk so Bernadetta wouldn’t feel like she was in trouble. Byleth had even bought some incense, hoping the relaxing scent would help Bernadetta feel more at ease. It was obviously doing something, although the girl in question was making herself as small as possible in the chair, her fingers playing with the ties of the shirt she wore under her school uniform.

“How’s your classwork going?” asked Byleth with a small smile. That was one thing she had learned during her time teaching the students at Garreg Mach. How powerful showing emotions can be, how even a small smile could set a student at ease.

“Fine,” stammered Bernadetta. “It’s okay…I’m getting my work done and there’s nothing to complain about. Uh, I’m also coming out of my room a bit more than before so this is probably not about that, oh Bernie, you probably forgot to clean the mess hall or you didn’t do the weeding properly…”

“I didn’t call you here because you’re in trouble,” Byleth said quickly before Bernadetta could thought spiral downwards. It would be impossible to talk to her if she had spiraled down so far.

“Oh…I’m not?” Bernadetta released her hands from one of her ties but then began adjusting the hem of her skirt.

“It’s in regards to this.” Byleth held up a slip of paper. “I was looking through the confession box and responding to them and I read yours. I know it’s supposed to be anonymous, but I know my student’s handwriting and I thought it would be best for us to have a conversation about this.”

Bernadetta squeaked and buried her face in her hands. “I knew it, I’m a freak, I’ll need to be punished. You’re going to tie me to a chair aren’t you Professor? I mean, you’ll probably be a lot nicer about it than my dad but, oh Bernie, what are you saying? Even something like this, the Professor won’t be nice to you about-”

“Bernadetta, I am also asexual.”

Bernadetta paused in her rambling and stared at Byleth. “What?”

Byleth opened the note Bernadetta had put in the confession box. “You wrote that you are worried because you’ve never felt any physical attraction to your classmates and how the thought about kissing or engaging sexual activities causes you distress. It is a short note but I have known you for a few months now so forgive me if I got this wrong, but I assume you are asexual?”

Bernadetta bit her lip and stared down at her hands. “So then it is true…”

Byleth wanted to frown but she forced herself to keep her face as neutral as possible, knowing Bernadetta might take a frown as Byleth being upset with her. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you seem upset by this fact?”

Bernadetta wrung her hands on her lap. “Well I’m from House Varley and one of the duties of being a noble is having children…” Her wide eyes looked at Byleth with distress. “Professor, just thinking about doing anything like that or having children…” Her body began to shake as she put her hands over her ears. “My father said I need to be a good wife…I need have lots of children…I need to get married to continue the family name…but I don’t want to do that. There must be something wrong with me-”

“Bernadetta,” Byleth said sharply.

Bernadetta startled and stared at Byleth with wide eyes.

“Take a few deep breaths. In and out, follow my lead. In and out…”

Bernadetta obeyed and she still looked frazzled but at least she wasn’t rambling away like before.

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Byleth said firmly, meeting Bernadetta’s eyes. “There are all kinds of people in the world. Some like men, others like women, you’ve met many like that here at the monastery.”

“Yes but…”

“And then there are people like us who don’t care to have sex with anyone,” said Byleth. “That doesn’t make us wrong or we need to be fixed. That’s just who we are as people and that’s fine. We deserve to be here too.” Byleth’s expression softened. “Besides, even if you are asexual, that doesn’t mean you can’t fall in love. For many it’s woven together, but for some, romantic orientation can be separate from your sexual orientation. You can be attracted to someone romantically but not want them sexually. And there is nothing wrong with that either.”

Byleth saw something click in Bernadetta mind with that comment. “It’s not weird?” she whispered.

“Not at all,” replied Byleth. “It’s normal, just a different normal that what is taught here but it is just as valid.” Again she was grateful for her own father for being as open as he was. Also with all their experiences traveling, she had been exposed to so many different cultures and ideas. Jeralt hadn’t even blinked when she came out as asexual. It pained her that Bernadetta didn’t get the same experience and Byleth knew it would take time for the girl to unravel everything that this society and her family had put on her.

Thankfully Bernadetta seemed to take comfort in Byleth’s words as she smiled and nodded. “Thank you Professor.”

Byleth stood as she heard the chime, signaling the next class was going to start soon. “Looks like that’s all we have time for today.” She opened the door to her office and gestured for Bernadetta to leave first. “I know it will take time for you to process everything but I’ll be here to listen and offer advice whenever I can.”

Bernadetta stood and nodded and Byleth could see a tiny bit of the weight had lifted off the girl’s shoulders.


End file.
